I Do It For My Son
by Marblez
Summary: SEAMUS IS ON THE CHARACTER LIST! Seamus had to leave during 7th year because he gave birth to a son, and now he is struggling to survive with his son on the streets of Ireland...WARNING-Slash, MPREG, prostitution and more.
1. Fined £60 For Living

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Conner gets his Hogwart's letter...

I Do It For My Son

Chapter One, Fined £60 For Living

Seamus could feel his son shivering in his arms as they tried to sleep with only a thin blanket to protect them from the bitter cold. It was the 24th December, Christmas Eve, but there would be no presents for Conner Alain Finnigan in the morning, just harsh reality. Seamus placed a kiss to Conner's forehead and pulled him closer, trying to warm him with his own body heat.

He'd had to leave Hogwart's before passing his NEWT's for the simple reason that he had a baby. He went home but his parent's didn't want him, he was un-pure, tainted, he'd given birth to another man's child. They agreed to let him and Conner stay in the house until Conner was 5 but then on Conner's birthday they were out on the street's.

"Hey mind if I squat next to you?" it was another homeless guy the two often saw and spent the night's in doorway's with.

"Sure," Seamus mumbled, his teeth chattering and his breath showing in the air infront of him. Conner moaned and snuggled closer to his father, hunting for warmth.

"Here, we can share," the other man, whose name was Paul, said laying his slightly thicker and larger blanket over all 3 of them. "It's such a cold night we'll need all the warmth we can get." Seamus nodded and Conner stopped fussing with the eaxtra warmth, his thin fingers holding onto both blankets tightly. Paul spooned his body into the shape Seamus's was and put an arm around him. Seamus was too tired to care about personal space, and too cold.

He woke to someone shaking all 3 of them roughly, it was still dark around them but by the streetlight Seamus could immediatly tell it was a police officer.

"I'm arresting the three of you for loitering on private property," he said as his partner arrived. Conner groaned and hugged his dad tighter, wanting to go back to sleep. "In the car please and we'll take you down to the station." Conner was dozing again so Seamus, under the watchful eye of the policemen wrapped him in the blanket and picked him up. Paul grabbed his own things and followed him to the car.

The journey wasn't long but it was long enough for Seamus to nod off, resting his head on Conner's. Again they were woken by rude shaking and then escorted inside, Conner wrapped in the blanket and clinging to his father's arm. This was the 3rd time they'd been arrested, once previosly for loitering then another time for stealing some food after not eating for a week.

The details were taken and they were taken to individual cells. Conner sat in his wrapped in a blanket wanting his dad. He hugged himself tightly and rocked backwards and forewards. Seamus sat shivering, worried about Conner being all alone in a cell. They waited for four hours before they were brought out, Paul was being kept in for longer because it was his 5th offence.

"You have a £60 fine mr Finnigan and if we arrest you again you will be sent to a rehabilitation clinic and your son taken away," the officer behind the desk said coldly, holding out the fine. Seamus laughed.

"You might as well keep that, I can't pay it. We have no money and what little we find we use on food. What do I get for not paying the fine?" Seamus asked wearily. The officer looked slightly taken aback.

"Dad don't. We'll find the money, we did last time," Conner said quietly, pulling on Seamus's sleeve. The officer looked at him.

"If you can't pay it the case will be taken to court where you will most likely be sentence to community service," he told Seamus. Seamus bit his lip but Conner made the decision for him,

"Thank you very much," with that the 10 year old boy took the fine and pushed his dad out the door. The officer shook his head, the two weren't criminal's, they just suffered in an unjust world.

Seamus put an arm around Conner's shoulder's and kissed his hair as they walked. There were two ways Seamus knew he could get some money, stealing but that could just land him in more trouble or selling 'something' to certain people. Yes that's right, when desperate Seamus would sell his body to feed his son, he had done before and he had no doubt he would end up doing it again.

Seamus was quiet when the man finnished with him and just waited patiently as the money was counted out and handed over. Conner had stayed hidden behind the huge bin as Seamus had told him to, not making a single sound but he could not stop the tears as he heard what happened to his dad. Seamus took the money and pushed it into his pocket before going behind the bin, doing up his jeans. He dropped to his knees infront of Conner.

"Don't cry Conner, please don't cry, I don't deserve tears," Seamus said quietly as he hugged his son. Conner bueried his face in seamus's bare shoulder, goosepimpled by the cold and bruised by the man.

"How much more till we can pay the fine?" Conner asked quietly. Seamus moved and sat by his son, shivering slightly. he pulled all the money out of his pocket.

"£10, £20, £30, £35, £45...still need £15," Seamus sighed, giving the money to Conner to put in his pocket.

"Don't go out again tonight Dad, try again tomorow," Conner pleaded. He hated what Seamus did to make money but it was worse when it was to feed him, that made Conner feel sick. The thought that Conner's food cost his dad so much.

"If I can get a £20 next we can pay it up tomorow and then get some food," Seamus said tiredly.

"But Dad..." Conner complained just as a man came into the alley looking like the usual one for Seamus. Seamus covered his sons mouth and stood up slowly, walking over to the man.

"Can I help you?" Seamus asked. The man looked him up and down and nodded.

"What's your price?" the man asked casually.

"£20," Seamus said casually. Conner felt so sick. This was his life, listening in on his dad being a prostitute to feed him. He pressed his hands over his ears to try and block it out as much as possible, it didn't work and Conner was so thankful when the man was finnished, paid and left. Seamus hissed in pain as he sat by Conner and held out £25. "£5 tip, mean s we've got £10 for a meal. Oh Conner please don't look at me like that, it was the only way!"

"I know Dad, I just wish it wasn't. Shall we go and pay the fine?" Conner asked sadly. Seamus sighed and straightened his clothes, handing the money to Conner. Grabbing the blanket they walked to the police station and up to the desk.

"I'm here to pay this fine," Seamus pulled the crumpled paper from his pocket.

"Couldn't you send it in the post?" the policeman asked.

"No," Seamus indiacted to Conner who pulled the notes from his pocket and placed them on the table. "£60 for loitering, there we are, paid," Seamus turned to go.

"How did you get the money?" it was the policeman that had arrested them stood in a doorway. Conner gasped in surprise but Seamus just looked at the officer sadly.

"How do you think I got it? I didn't steal it, I learned my lesson from doing that so how else does a homeless person get money. Now if you'll excuse me I have some change left over and I plan on feeding my son for the first time this week, come on Conner," Seamus took Conner's hand and quickly left the policestation only to gasp and double over with pain, a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Dad?" Conner asked worriedly. Seamus collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Dad!"

A/N There we go, itsy bitsy bit of a cliff hanger at the end, yeh may flame all yeh want because I'm not a very good writer.


	2. Snow Isn't Very Pretty When Your Sleepin...

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter Two, Snow Isn't Pretty If Your Sleeping In It

"Stop worrying Conner, I'm fine," Seamus said as they searched for a place to squat for the night. After Seamus had collapsed he'd been unconscious for 10 minutes, 10 minutes of Conner shaking him worriedly. When he'd woken he couldn't even remember passing out, just a shrp pain in his stomach.

"But Dad, you collapsed!" Conner protested.

"Look Conner it's alrighjt, I wasn't really hurt and I was onlt out for 10 minutes," Seamus said, thinknig about ashop doorway he could see for their cover.

"10 minutes more than it should have been!" Conner snapped.

"I think we'll spend tonight hee," Seamus said when they got to the doorway. He sat down and unrolled the blanket, motioning for Conner to sit beside him. Only Conner didn't, he sat in the doorway but on the other side of the doorway, his back to Seamus. "Conner..."

"No dad, you won't tell me what's wrong, you wont trust my judgement. I'd rather sleep over here," Conner said coldly. Seamus sighed, it was too cold for this. He bundled up the blanket and threw it at his son, it caught him on the back of the head.

"Night then," Seamus muttered, lying down and resting his head on his arm, trying not to think about how bloody cold it was. Conner wrapped the blanket around himself and lay down, facing away from Seamus. Soon both were asleep and neither noticed when it started to snow.

Conner woke up at aproximatly midnight with snow falling around him. He sat up, shivering and looked at Seamus and gasped. His dads lips were blue and he was shaking badly, that was a bad sign as it was very very cold. He shuffled over, taking the blanket with him and lay by his dad, putting the blanket over them both and putting his arms around Seamus. A car went past and the bright lights hurt Conners eyes but Seamus remained asleep. Soon the shivers grew less and Conner found himself dropping off to sleep.

When the sunlight woke them they found themselves in 3 inches of snow and very cold. Their clothes were soaked threw and ice cold. Seamus wrapped the blanket around Conner's shoulders before leading the way to the nearest corner shop.

"Dad it's cold," Conner mumbled.

"I know it is," Seamus said putting his arm around Conner.

"Dad, what if you're ill, you collapsed yesterday and now the cold-" Conner was interupted by Seamus coughing badly.

"I'm fine Conner," Seamus lied when he recovered. "Let's get some food with the last of this money and then I want to send a postcard."

"You'll need a stamp for that, and money," Conner pointed out.

"I'll but the postcard and stamp first, then the food. It's an important letter Conner," Seamus coughed again. Conner nodded slowly. He couldn't see what his dad wrote on the postcard but his hand writing was terrible, large and shaky from his shivers. Once he was done he posted it and bought two chocolate bars and a bottle of water.

People were starting to go to work now so the two sat on the bench by the side of the main road and ate slowly, Seamus giving the last of his bar to Conner. Then Conner curled up into a ball, wrapping the blanket around himself and laying his head in Seamus's lap, trying to keep as warm as possible. It didn't work very well.

LONDON 5 DAYS LATER

Harry picked up the morning post and looked through it quickly. 'Bill, bill, probably an invitation, postcard, Hogwarts update from Dumbledore...wait postcard?' Harry thought. He flipped the postcard (Loving It In Ireland!) and read the shaky handwriting.

_Harry, I need help. I'm ill and I think I collapsedm yesterday for no reason. Please help me and Conner, we have nothing, please Harry, please. Seamus_

Harry gasped. Seamus had left school early and no one had been told why, not even Dean. He'd just disapeared one day. And now he sent a plea for help? Well Harry would make sure he'd get it. But who was Conner?

IRELAND

Seamus couldn't stop coughing, no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop. Conner was patting his back worryingly, watching as blood fell from his dad's mouth into the hand cupped at his mouth. Conner really thought his dad should go tothe docters but Seamus said they wouldn't treat a homeless person. Conner didn't believe him.

"Dad?" he asked, a pleading tone in his voice as Seamus's coughing gradually grew less. "Dad you need help, I'm worried dad, please dad," he said quickly, pleading with his dad. "Go to the hospital, for me dad."

"No Conner, I can't," Seamus gasped. 'Because I think I'm pregnant again.' He took his sons hand and pulled him to his side so that he could hug him, in an attempt to reasure him. In doing so he didn't register the pop for what it was until an all too familiar voice disturbed the silence around them.

"Seamus? Is that you?"

"Harry?" Seamus gasped, looking up into the handsome and healthy face of Harry Potter. "You came, I asked and you came," Seamus mumbled.

"Dad? Who's that dad?" Conner asked, looking at Harry warily.

"Dad? Seamus is that you're son?"

A/N I can't decide on whose Conner's father should be! Help me out. Here are the option's that I'm trying to pick from - Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood or Dean Thomas.


	3. How Do You Use A Shower Again?

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter Three, How Do You Use A Shower Again?

Once seamus had gotten over the shock that Conner was sEamus son he got them both to thier feet and using quite allot of energy apparated all three of them to his flat in London. Seamus smiled at him while Conner just mouthed 'whoa'.

" I think you need a bath and some pyjama's and then you can go to sleep in my bed while I call for Poppy," Harry said to his old friend. Seamus nodded weakly before coughing again, not bothering to raise his hand this time both the others saw the flecks of blood appear on his lips. "Right then, let's get on with it." He and Conner got Seamus into Harry's bedroom and sat him on the chair there. "You get him undressed, I'll sort out the bath." Once Harry was gone Conner started to unbutton his dads shirt.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" he asked as he pulled it off his dads thin frame.

"I'm sure. He was one of the best friends I ever had at school," Seamus said sincerely, although his voice was weak. He didn't have to pretend to be well any more, Harry would get Madame Pomfrey to help him. He stood to allow Conner to take off his trousers.

"I'll get you a towel to hide yourself before taking your underwear off," Conner was a very considerate boy and went into the bathroom when Harry was testing the heat of the bathwater. "Can I have a towel to keep him decent before the bath?"

"Theres a bathrobe there, have him put that on, the bath's almost ready," Harry said kindly to the small boy. Conner picked up the white bathrobe and took it back to his dad. "The bath's ready!" Conner helped Seamus into the bathroom. "Do you want me to leave and let your son bath you or would you prefer me to stay and help?" Harry asked.

"Stay, I've relied on Conner too much already," Seamus said sincerely.

"Right, well we'll get you in the water and then give you a thorough cleaning over," Harry smiled happily. Once Seamus cleaned and dry Harry found a spare pair of pyjama's which Conner helped his dad into. Then they put Seamus to bed in the first bed he'd been in in five years. "I'm going to call a friend of mine who's a docter. You can have a shower if you want," Harry said to Conner kindly.

"I don't know how to use a shower," Conner admitted quietly.

"I'll show you, and then you can were some of my clothes. they'll be a bit big but they'll be better than what your wearing." Once Conner was in the shower with the door locked and Seamus was deffinatly asleep in bed Harry went to the fire. "Madame Pomfrey?" Her head appeared in the flames.

"Harry dear, how nice to hear from you," she was still the same.

"Hello Poppy, I was wondering if you could come to my appartment quickly, it's just that Seamus...you remember Seamus Finnigan...well it turns out he's been living on the streets and I've just rescued him. He's coughing up blood and I'm rather worried," Harry explained his situation.

"Of course I'll come. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Harry rose and went to check on Seamus. He found him coughing into his hand, also he seemed to be struggling to breathe. Harry quickly sat him up and magicked some more pillows so that Seamus could lean on them but not be flat.

"Thanks Harry," Seamus muttered, trying not to cough again. Harry knew Seamus meant for rescuing as well as helping him to sit up.

"It's nothing, we're friends remember?" Harry asked lightly.

"Yeah...friends," Seamus muttered before falling asleep once more. Harry heard the click of the bathroom being unlocked before Conner entered the room, wrapped in a large fluffy towel and carrying his dirty and disgusting clothes.

"Ah, Conner wasn't it? I'll just find some of my clothes that should fit you although you may have to wear a belt," Harry went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then out of the dresser he got a pair of boxers and some socks. He gave them to the thin boy and turned around, allowing Conner to change quickly. "Are you done?"

"Yes," Conner mumbled. Harry turned and looked at him. Dressed in his own old clothes and clean with his wet dark blonde hair falling down the sides of his face Harry had a strange sense of recognisation bubbling inside of him. But he just couldn't place it. He smiled slightly when he saw Conner was having to hold up the jeans, he deffinately needed a belt. Just as he got one out of the wardrobe he heard a 'pop' before a female voice called out,

"Harry? Where are you?"

"In the bedroom Poppy," Harry called, giving the belt to Conner. Madame Pomfrey, looking slightly older and more tired appeared in the doorway. "This is Seamus's son Conner."

"Far too thin, doesn't eat enough," Poppy commented as she looked Conner up and down. Conner stared at her with wide eyes as she walked around him to the side of the bed. "He's changed since he was the boy who broke his arm falling uot of the quidditch stands during a match. Now Harry while I examine him I insist you feed...Conner was it? Well get him some proper food, something to put meat back on his bones."

"Yes drill sergeant sir!" Harry mock saluted, laughing quietly before he placed a gentle hand on Conner's arm. "Let's go to the kitchen, don't worry about your dad, Poppy will make him better in a minute."

A/N Sorry this is rather short but I had to ask everyone's advice again before I can continue. The list for the possibility of Conner's father has lessened by the reviews I got but unfortunatly it ended on a tie between...Dean and Oliver. Help, cast your vote and allow me to write a longer chapter.


	4. Telling Harry

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

A/N Oliver may seem OOC but he doesn't to me, no matter how much I love that sexy accent of his.

Chapter Four, Telling Harry (hate the ttle, if you can think of a better one please tell me)

4 hours later and Poppy declared Seamus to be on the mend, recovering from the cheast infection he'd had. She hadn't mentioned his pregnency yet. Conner sat next to his dad on the bed, eating a sandwhich Poppy had instisted he have. Seamus groaned and turned his head, his eyes cracking open.

"Feeling better dad?" Conner asked aprehensively. Seamus nodded and smiled at his son. "Do you feel better?"

"Much," Seamus whispered. Conner picked up a cup gingerly and helped Seamus to sip some of the water in it. "Harry?" Seamus asked as he saw the figure in the doorway.

"Hey Seamus," Harry smiled at the Irish man in his bed. "Poppy says you'll be fine with atleast 2 weeks of bedrest and she will be checking up on you, regularly." Seamus smiled at the nurses slight over-protectiveness of her patients.

"Wonderful, thanks Harry, for everything," Seamus mumbled.

"Hey it's nothing Seamus, I'll alway's help you. I'm alway's here for you for everything," Harry smiled. "Now, I think it's time you're son was in bed. He can have the spare bed and I'll camp out on the couch."

"No Harry this is your house, you can't sleep on the couch. Conner can share with me," Seamus protested. Conner glanced between the two adults.

"I don't mind Seamus, it's perfectly comfortable on the couch," Harry said calmly.

"No Harry, I've shared with Conner all his life, even if it was just a blanket in the doorway of a shop. I'd rather share with him and you have the other," Seamus said sincerely. Harry sighed in defeat and then almost smiled as Conner was already climbing into the bed in his day clothes.

"I've got some pyjama's that should fit your son," Harry said going to the cheast of drawers.

"Pyjama's?" Conner asked.

"You wear them in bed, here, they aren't fancy but they'll do," Harry said.

"But why not just sleep like we are now? It's warmer at night," Harry now realised just how long Conner had lived on the streets with his dad.

"We have heating here, you don't need to keep warm," Harry said kindly.

"I'll go and change then," Conner took the new clothes gingerly and went to the bathroom.

"You know there's something about him that's familiar," Harry murmered. "No matter how much he's like you he's like someone else I know but I can't place them." Seamus smiled sadly.

"I think tomorow we'll be hanving a bit of a talk...about Conner's other dad." And with that said Seamus fell asleep once again. Conner entered the room in the blue pyjama's and carefully placed his clothes on the chair beside the bed before climbing into it next to his dad, Seamus's arms curling around his son in his sleep. Harry smiled as Conner snuggled close to his dad and turned the light out before going to the spare room.

"Conner settled watching Lord Of The Rings, he's suich a sweet boy Seamus. You should be proud of him Seamus," Harry said.

"I am, now I guess you'll want to know about his father," Seamus said weakly.

"Only if you're comfortable with telly me," Harry said sitting on the bed by Seamus.

"I owe you Harry, for taking us in. You atleast deserve the truth so i'm just going to say it before I can change my mind and back out. Conner's other father is Oliver Wood." Seamus said quickly, nervously.

"Oliver!" Harry gasped.

"Yes. When he came back to teach flying and Quidditch. You know how I was in school, the happy go lucky Irishman, well I had a crush on him and it turned out he liked me too," Seamus said, ever so slightly slower.

"But that would have been illegal, he was a professor," Harry said.

"I know, that's why I wouldn't tell anyone who's it was and why I had to leave. It was just once, we only did it once but as you can see once is all it takes," Seamus was calming slowly.

"Does he know?" Harry asked.

"No, he can't. He told me he didn't want children, he wanted to focus on his career. You know he was only teaching toi recouperate from that injury, well he couldn't wait to get back to his team and having a son would have interfeared with that. I understood that so I didn't let him know, I just broke it off with him. That nearly broke my heart, he shouted at me, saying I was nothing but a tease, a slut...but it was for him really," Seamus was getting a bit teary. "Even Conner doesn't know who his other dad is."

"You should tell him," Harry said, touching Seamus's shoulder.

"Who? Conner or Oliver?" Seamus asked.

"Both, Oliver isn't as obsested as you think..."

"Isn't he? I read an article on him two monthes after Conner was born. It said he couldn't wait to get back into the game and he wouldn't let anything get in the way. The reporter asked what he meant and he said he didn't want love or children, he just wanted to play. And look where he is now, kepper and captain for Puddlemoore United, second in the league I believe," Seamus said wryly. "It's for the best that he doesn't know."

"Does anyone else know?" Harry asked.

"Dean, I wrote to Dean when me and Conner were at my parents, he was my sanity. They didn't want to look after me or Conner and only did it because Conner was innocent and hadn't exactly chosen to be born. Dean visited once before he started his job at the comic he does, I missed speaking to him after me and Conner were thrown out," Seamus said sadly.

"When was that?" Harry asked.

"A day or two after Conner's 5th birthday. He's never had a present you know, not ever, I don't think he even knows what a present is," Seamus's voice was filled with sadness and regret. "Sometimes I dreamed that things turned out different, that Oliver had wanted Conner and that we live dwith him. Then I would wake up in an alley or a doorway, cold a hungry, selling my body to by food...life is shit isn't it Harry?" Seamus asked sadly. "And do you know what makes it even worse? I'm pregnant again and I don't even know who's the other father this time..." Seamus started to cry. "I don't know if I can deal with another child Harry, especially not on my own, I can't do it on my own, I can't!" He was crying in earnest now, Poppy had said he'd suffer mood swings soon, well here was one. Harry quickly pulled Seamus into his strong arms.

"You're not alone Seamus, not anymore, not ever. I'm here, You can stay here, Conner too. I'll help you Seamus, I'll help you," Harry murmered as he rubbed Seamus's back and ran his fingers though the blonde hair. "You'll never be alone."

Outside in the hall Conner wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, he'd heard everything.

A/N There we, thanks to Jo my friend who relaly liked this story and cheered me up with her positive response on MSN the other night.


	5. Dean

Chapter Five, Dean

_Dear Dean,_

_It's Harry, I was wondering if you could come round to my house and do me a favour. You see two weeks ago I got a postcard from Seamus pleading for help, I don't know why he didn't go to you actually, but now he and his son are living with me. But the thing is Dean both of them are so depressed, his son more so and nothing I've tried has worked. Seamus's can partially be explained by the fact that he is pregnant again, don't tell anyone Dean but he is. You were his best friend at school so I was thinking maybe you could help. Please reply soon._

_Harry. _

Seamus was allowed out of bed now and was helping Harry make dinner. Conner was sat on the sofa reading a comic that Hary had bought him, but he didn't seem to happy like most kids were when they read comics. Then again that could have been because he was still learning to read and read stiltidly. Seamus sighed as he looked at his son.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him about the baby," Seamus said sadly. If only he knew that Conner already knew and was already thinking up worst case scenarios in his mind. What if Seamus cared more about the new baby? What if he died in birth? What if... Conner sighed and tried to focus on the comic...failing miserably. He was distracted from it even more by a loud knock on the door.

"Conner, could you get that?" Harry asked from the kitchen. Conne sighed and rose quickly, still carrying the comic. He opened the door to reveal a tall black man with a little girl in his arms.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely. The man looked startled.

"Conner?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" Conner asked suspisciously.

"Of course, you don't remember me. Well I'm here to see Harry and your father," the man said cheerfully. Conner shrugged and let him in.

"It's for you two!" he called before going back to the sofa. He was just geting back into it when his dad caused a further distraction by shouting,

"Dean!" The man, now identified as Dean put the girl down and hugged Seamus tightly. "What are you doing here Dean? I haven't seen you in years! I haven't spoken to you in..."

"Harry told me you were here," Dean said quietly, still hugging Seamus. "Conner's grown since I saw him last."

"He has, but, oh Dean!" Seamus pressed his face into Deans shoulder and started to sob quietly and unexpectadly. Dean however wasn't surprised and just rubbed seamus's back to sooth him like you would a child. Harry smiled at him before turning to the little girl.

"You must be Holly, you've grown since I saw you last" he said to her cheerfully. She nodded and held onto her dad's trouser leg. "Do you want a drink?" Again she nodded.

"Since when do you have kids?" Seamus asked as Harry fetched Holly a drink, keeping his face pressed into Dean's shoulder.

"Well Holly's 4 and Jeremy's 2 so 4 years," Deam said calmly.

"So you're married?" Seamus asked.

"Yep, 5 years next month. Her names Sam," Dean pulled away from Seamus and picked up Holly. "Say hello to Seamus Holly," she waved shyly. He waved back.

"So I missed your wedding?" Seamus asked.

"I tried to contact you but the owl couldn't find you," Dean said.

"Ah well, I'm sure it was a lovely day," Seamus said. Conner watched in silence from the sofa. "How's your career?"

"I'm the 2nd best artist in the company," Dean said proudly but surprisingly not in a boastfull way. How are you then Seamus?"

"Better now that I'm living here with Harry, although he is pestering me about sending Conner to school," Seamus didn't sound happy about that. "I've avoided doing that so far so just don't mention it." Conner smiled slightly. Harry returned with a drink for Holly and she took it carefully.

"Does Oliver know you're here?" Dean asked.

"No, why should he?" Seamus asked, an invisible barrier going up.

"Well, he's Conner father so I would have thought..." Dean said calmly.

"Oliver doesn't know about Conner, doesn't want to know about Conner, end of story," Seamus hissed before turning and going back into the kitchen.

"I see what you meant Harry, I don't remember Seamus being so defensive. But then again he is pregnat..." Dean left off and glanced behind him at Conner.

"Don't stop on my account, I know already," Conner muttered.

"How? He hasn't told you," Harry asked.

"I heard when he told you but I don't care, he doesn't want to tell me, he doesn't trust me, I don't care," Conner snapped, jumping up. "I'm going for a walk," he said. He was only allowed to go a little way from the flat but that was better than staying there. The door slammed shut behind him.

"He is definately Seamus's son," Dean murmered shaking his head.

"He heard?" a quiet voice asked and both men looked to the kitchen where Seamus was standing. "He knows?"

"Yes Seamus," Harry said quietly.

"Oh no," Seamus gasped before crumpling to the floor, sobbing pathetically. 'Oh why can't my life be simple for once?'

A/N Little short and may possibly seem rushed but meh.


	6. Oliver

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter Six, Oliver

Oliver Wood smiled for the camera's, using his usual 'sexy pose' that made women go week at the knees. As usual the random questions accompanied the flashes from the camera's.

"What's the secret to your success?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Who do you think is the biggest threat to your team?"

Then a question startled him.

"Do you remember Seamus Finnigan?" He turned to the speaker and there was Dean, or atleast Oliver thought it was Dean as he'd grown up a bit since he'd left Hogwarts. He went closer to Dean and titled his head to the side.

"Yeah I remember Seamus...Dean isn't it?" Oliver finally asked.

"Yes, and I need to talk to you about Seamus," Dean said quickly.

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"About what you caused? About your actions that made him leave Hogwarts and become a homeless beggar in Ireland," Dean hissed.

"What?" Oliver gasped. Dean glared at him. "Alright, 5:00 at this adresss." He used his wand to create a buissness like card with an adress on it. "Don't be late."

The day was a hectic one, full of photo's and qeustions but eventually it was 5.00 and he found Dean waiting outside the door. Oliver sighed and took out his keys. Oce inside he dropped his bag on the floor and gestured for Dean to sit as he got a coke.

"Now explain about what you said to me earlier," Oliver ordered.

"Seamus doesn't know I'm here. He's living with Harry, so's his son Conner. Your son Conner," Dean was rather blunt and to the point. Also he was unable to keep the hatred out of his voice.

"WHAT?" Oliver roared.

"You got him pregnant Oliver. You knew that was a chance, wizard's can sometimes become pregnant if they have a certain blood type thing and seamus has it. So when you dated him when you were a 'responsible professor' you 'knocked him up' He had to leave Oliver or didn't you notice?" Dean asked angrilly.

"I-" Oliver was in a state of shock.

"He had your son Oliver and his parents threw them out when Conner was five. Now how do you suppose he's been living for the past 6 years. You don't know. Well I'll tell you and a tramp and a whore and it's all your fault!"

"Now wait a minute, he never told me..."

"Because he knew you didn't want children. Or even a proper relationship. He didn't want to burden you and ruin your career," Dean sneered. Olivir was in shock. Yes it was true he didn't want that sort of relationship and responsibiltiy...or a child! But he wouldn't have just abandoned Seamus if he'd known. "So what are you going to do Mr Wood?"

"I-I guess I should see Seamus," Oliver stuttered. "Where do Harry live?"

"Here, but if you hurt him I will hurt you in return. Seamus is my best friend and has suffered enough because of you." Dean gave him Harry's adress and then stood. "Nice to see you again Oliver," he sneered before letting himself out. Once he was gone Oliver went into the kitchen and pulled out a beer, tomorow he was going to see his ex and his son...that need the dutch courage so a night of drinking was ahead.

A/N Next chapter, the Meeting and how will SEamus react to Dean telling Oliver? Hmmmm I wonder if the word fuck will be used...


	7. Confruntation

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter Seven, Confruntation

"Conner! Get the door would you?" Harry called. Seamus was helping him change the beds this morning. Conner, who had been reading a book meant for young children, got up and went to the door, expecting it to be Dean. It wasn't.

The man looked at him with shock in his eyes. He was tall, slightly tanned and hair dark brown hair. But it was his eyes that made Conner gasp, the same eyes that he saw everytime he looked in a mirror. His eyes.

"Is um Seamus in?" the man asked. Conner nodded slowly and let the man in.

"Who is it Conner?" Seamus called from the bedroom.

"Me," the man said loudly. There was a shocked silence and then Seamus appeared in the doorway, one hand over his slightly swollen stomach. His mouth was open in shock as he looked at Oliver. Harry walked up behind himand almost flinched when he saw Oliver there, this was not going to be very pretty, not pretty at all.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked when he could speak. Conner was still staring at Oliver, as if he had figured out for himself whci considering how similar he looked to Oliver, especially his eyes.

"Dean Thomas came to see me," Oliver said.

"Dean? He promised!" Seamus shouted angrilly. Now Harry did flinch, poor Oliver and poor poor Dean. "What did he tell you?"

"That you were here, so was my son," Oliver looked at Conner who took a step back.

"He's only half your son and don't worry, I'm not going to tell the press and ruin you perfect image," Seamus sneered, sarcasm evident in every word.

"Seamus-" Oliver began.

"So he's my father?" Conner asked in a quiet voice. He looked between Seamus and Oliver. "He's the father I never had."

"Yes Conner he is," Seamus said. "Quidditch star extradinaire, Oliver Wood, Not a family man and not interested in love," Seamus sneered again.

"Seamus that's not..." Oliver started.

"Every interview Ive ever read about you! Do you want a family? I don't want anything to get in the way of my career. Do you believe in true love? No. Every single interview! I've got four saved, do want to read them, refresh your memory?" Seamus asked heatedly. "I raied Conner on my own on the streets to keep your fucking image and career safe so you can fuck right off! I don't need you! I never will need you!" Seamus shouted, pushing Oliver harshly before stalking into the bedroom.

"I think you'd better go Oliver," Harry said quietly.

"But he thinks...I do care, I do. If he'd told me...I would have helped, I would have," Oliver whispered, looking at Conner. "My son..."

"I think you'd better go, come back another time," Conner said quietly.

"Yes, I'll come back tomorow, I have a son," he sounded amazed as Harry showed him out. Conner sighed and went to the door to the bedroom where he saw his dad was crying into his pillow, fitfull sobs mixed with curses and questions.

"Why did he have to come?"

A/N Short, pretty crappy but an update atleast.


	8. The Start Of The Journey

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter Eight, The Start Of The Journey

Conner was startled when an owl swooped through the window and dropped a letter infront of his cereal bowl. He picked it up and opened it, taking note of the strange seal on the back.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_Dear Mr Finnigan,_

_We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later that 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Dad?" he called over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Seamus asked, walking out of the bedroom only dressed in his pyjama pants, the slight swelling of his stomach shown without shame inside the flat. Conner handed the letter over and Seamus read it quickly. His eyes widened and a smile broke out on his face. He moved forewards and hugged his son tightly. "You'll love it at Hogwarts Conner..."  
"I don't want to go."

"Pardon?"

"Your babies due in October, I want to be here. I'm not going."

"Conner..."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Harry will be with me and I'll be in a wizarding hospital."

"..."

"I'll take you out of school for a while after."

"That's bribery."

"Yes."

"Alright I'll go."

**A/N Apologising in advance for the confusing splits now, one minute you'll be with Seamus, next his son and so on and so forth. Sorry. **

3 WEEKS LATER

Conner sat on the train, his legs crossed underneith him on the seat as he gazed out of the window. At first he'd been exited, his first time on a train and all, but now he was really really really really bored. He was dressed in his best clothes, which Harry had bought, and his hair had been trimmed the day before.

"Hey can we sit here?" he looked up at the figures in the door, two girls and a boy. It was the boy who had spoken.

"Of course," Conner said politely. The two girls he noted were identical twins except one of them had her hair bobbed, the other long.

"Thanks, I'm Freya McCoy..." The long haired one began.

"And I'm Evelyn McCoy." The short haired one finnished for her twin.

"Conner Finnigan," Conner said quietly.

"I'm Dafyd Williams, but you can call me Dai," the boy had dark brown hair that sort of spiked around his head in a 'just got up' look and he had an extremely strong Welsh accent. "You're Irish." Conner nodded. "Good to know I'm not the only accent-ee."

"So what house would you lot like to be in?" Freya asked, started a conversation...maybe the trip wouldn't be so boring now.

LONDON

Seamus was showing quite badly now and was overly emotional so he all but burst into tears as the train pulled away but managed to fight them off...until they got back to the flat. Harry held his pregnant friend gently and rubbed his back.

'If this was any other situation I may consider kissing him...wait! Where did that come from?' Harry asked himself angrilly. 'He's been living on the streets as a prostitute, he is not going to want the-boy-that-lived trying it on with him.'

"Thanks Harry," Seamus mumbled quietly as he wiped his cheeks. "I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired out." Harry nodded and Seamus walked into his 'bedroom', leaving harry alone to fight with his thoughts...mostly images of him and Seamus kissing passionatly.

A/N Sorry for the wait but I might take even longer till the next one what with a-levels and rock challenge I'm a cloud! but I'll try and update soon-ish.


	9. Welcome To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

A/N For anyone who knows what Rock Challenge is we came fifth in the premiere league which is a great acheivement considering the standards of the other schools.

Chapter 9, Welcome To Hogwarts

It was beautiful. That was the only way Conner could think of to discribe Hogwarts as the first years moved across the lake in the strange boats that moved on its own. He was sharing with his new friends from the train but all four were silent as they stared at the glittering lights reflected on the waters surface.

"It's amazing," Freya whispered, breaking the silence. Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"I've never seen anything like it, not even at the cinema," Dai murmered. The boats docked at a pier and the group began the walk up to the castle. As they grew closer their eyes widened with wonder and when the doors opened of their own accord many of the muggle borns gasped.

"Thank you for bringing them Hagrid," a tall woman dressed in an emerald green dress with a tall witches hat perched at a precarious angle on her head spoke from the top of the stairs they were climbing and all the first years gazed at her. "I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me children and you shall be sorted into your houses."

The doors behind her opened slowly with a loud creak and she led the way into the large hall filled with hundreds of children sat at four long tables. Banners hung from the ceilings displaying the houses four animals. They walked along the gap between the middle two tables and stopped infront of the platform on which there was a stool with an old hat.

"It's a hat," a boy said slowly as all the teachers looked at it expectantly. Nearly all the first years jumped when the hat began to sing.

_"Do you belong in Slytherin_

_ In which you'll make real friends,_

_ Those cunning folk use any means_

_ To acheive their desired ends._

_ Or perhaps you should be in Ravenclaw,_

_ Those with a ready mind,_

_ Where those of whit and those of learning,_

_ Will always find their kind._

_ Yet you might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_ Where they are just and loyal_

_ Those patient Hufflepuff's are very true_

_ And unafriad to toil._

_ But you might belong in Gryffindor,_

_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_ Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_ Set Gryffindors apart. _

_ There's nothing in hidden in your head_

_ That the sorting hat can't see,_

_ So try me on and I will tell you_

_ Where you ought to be."_

_**And yes I did just re-arange the one from Philosopher's Stone because I AM NOT A POET!**_

"When I call your name you shall come up to the stool, I shall place the Sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses," Professor McGonagall said. "Cossette Allen."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"Katie Andrews."

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Jonathon Brown."

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Anne Bowling."

_"RAVENCLAW!" _

"Sally Anne Dyson."

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

Freya and Evelyn were trying to predict the houses that students would be placed in and so far they had only got one right, Cossette Allen because she 'looked evil' as Freya explained. Dai was muttering to Conner about the stupidity of girls.

"Theresa Elgin."

_"RAVENCLAW!" _

"You noticed there's been no Gryffindor's yet?" Conner asked quietly.

"Yup, and only one boy so far," Dai nodded.

"Gemma Elliot."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"Conner Finnigan."

"Huh?" Conner looked up worriedly. He'd been talking to Dai and hadn't realised that it had got to the 'F's already.

"Go on mate," Dai pushed him forewards and Conner stumbled up to the sorting hat. It was placed on his head and it managed to fall infront of his eyes, obscuring his sight of the hundreds of hopeful faces for a Gryffindor to finally be announced.

'Right, so how does this work?'

_'I am already searching your mind boy, to find where you belong.'_

'Riiiiiiiiight.'

_'You are a hard one to place, you are not selfish, you think of others, you worry about your father, hmmmmmm, you are very loyal. Shall I put you in Hufflepuff then?'_

'Where are you going to put Dai?'

_'I do not know, so you would like to be with your friend?'_

'It'd be nice, but then again I'm sure I can make new friends. I just hope they don't mind knowing a tramp.'

_'Do you consider yourself a tramp?'_

'Well I used to be one so I guess so, so where are you going to put me?'

_'I have in fact changed my mind,you shall follow in your fathers footsteps and be in...'_

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

The cheer that went around the great hall was amazing, the first Gryffindor had been chosen. Conner blushed as he looked around and made his way to the table cheering the loudest.

"Mary Freeman."

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

"Alexander Garfield."

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Johnny Howe."

_"RAVENCLAW!" _

"Craig Jonker."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"Katerina Katzenbach." There were a few sniggers at the name, the girl herself was smiling broadly about it.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Paul Kent."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"Kitty Lee."

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

"Alice Mayhew."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"Evelyn McCoy." Evelyn was looking nervous as she walked up to the stool and the hat took only a few moments to decide where to put her.

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

Conner cheered and clapped louly as Evelyn ran and sat next to him, hugging him quickly before turning to watch her sisters turn.

"Freya McCoy." Freya was playing with a lock of her long hair as she sat down. The hat took a little bit longer than it had with Evelyn but the result was the same.

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

Freya squeeled and hugged her sister and Conner tightly before she even started to calm down. They all turned as the hall quieted for the next person.

"Steven McLeon."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"Harry Page."

_"RAVENCLAW!" _

"Marigold Parkinson."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"Kirstin Pemberton."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"George Rice."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"Oh Lord, 3 Slytherin's in a row," Freya groaned, shaking her head.

"Adele Riols."

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

"Jason Rutherford."

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

"Dominic Smith."

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

"We Gryffindor's are fighting back, that's 3 to us," Evelyn laughed.

"Jo Smith."

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

"John Smith."

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _The last two it seemed were unnidentical twins but Dominic was of no relation to them. He told everyone so as soon as he sat down.

"Aaron Staple."

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

"Oh yeah are we fighting back! Go Gryffindor!" Evelyn cheered.

"Margaret Taylor."

_"RAVENCLAW!" _

"Ronald Tomlinson."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

"Robert Walker."

_"RAVENCLAW!" _

There were only two people left to be sorted, Dai and a boy with black hair and dreadfully pale skin.

"Dafyd Williams." The hat was placed on Dai's head and almost instantainiously it called out in it's loud voice,

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _Dai received a hug from both Evelyn and Freyawhen he sat down.

"We are together thank God, I was getting so nervous up there all alone thinking I'd be placed in another house," Dai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kenneth Zabini."

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

Dumbledore stood andw aited for the hall to return to silence before starting to speak, introducing Conner and the rest of the first years to thier first year at Hogwarts.

LONDON

Seamus smiled at Harry when the famous wizard arrived home from work, looking tired and worn. They had formed a routine by which Seamus would have tea ready for Harry when he got home. This made Seamus feel like he was doing something to return Harry's kindness to him and his son. Of course he didn't know how Harry felt towards him.

Harry's feeling's about Seamus cooking for him were slightly different. 'It's almost like we are married,' he thought happily as he sat down and Seamus placed a plate of Sweet and sour Chicken sauce on rice infront of him.

"Thanks Seamus," Harry said. Seamus smiled and sat oposite harry, slightly awkward because of his large stomach.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Busy," and so began their very much married couple like conversation over dinner.

A/N There we go, rather long chapter because of the Sprting ceremony, it is so hard to come up with so many kids. Of course we'll only get to know the gryffindors and a few of the slytherins and the odd others, but they will all be mentioned. Wonderful. Oh and just to let you know I had my Eng Lit A-Level exam to day and it wasn't that hard. :-)


	10. Labour And Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

A/N Someone reviewed saying that it was Zambini not Zabini but in my copy of Philosopher's stone it is spelt Zabini so thats how I'm spelling it. Oh and also sorry for putting the names firstname-surname not surname-first name.

I Do It For My Son

Chapter 10, Labour and Enemies

Harry frowned when he entered the flat. Over the last month Seamus had been there everyday to greet him or with a meal but today he...wasn't.

"Seamus?" Harry asked as he shrugged of his cloak.

"In hear," had Harry been imagining it or was Seamus's voice filled with pain? He ran into the kitchen and found Seamus crouched by the counter, on hand gripping it to stop himself falling completely, the other holding his stomach.

"Seamus? What's wrong?" Harry asked, worriedly, crouching by his friend.

"It's the baby, I think it's coming Harry," Seamus turned tear filled eyes to Harry. "It hurts."

"The baby? We've got to get you to mungo's. I thought it wasn't due till next week," Harry said quickly as he helped Seamus stand up, even if he was still doubled over with pain.

"It is due next week but it's coming today!" Seamus snapped, hugging his stomach. Harry knew Seamus was only speaking from hightened hormones and pain talking and so just focussed on getting Seamus to the fire place to floo to St Mungo's.

HOGWARTS

Conner smiled at his friends as they sat in the library doing their latest potions essay. Professor Snape had a thing against Gryffindor's , Harry had said he always had been that way but he seemed to be even worse towards Coner for no apparant reason.

"That's wrong," Freya nodded to her sisters essay. "That fact there..."

"No that's right, you've got it wrong though," Evelyn said. Dai groaned, they did this often, picking at each others work. His own essay was barely started while Conner's was nearly finished.

"Oh look, it's the Gryffindork's," a sneering voice came from behind them, followed by giggles. The Gryffindor's turned and saw the Slytherin's, led by Blaise Zabini's son, Kenneth.

"What do you want _Kenny_?" Freya asked.

"Don't call me that you idiot, we want to sit down, move," Kenneth said calmy.

"Um, how about...no?" Evelyn asked sarcastically.

"Go get your own seats," Freya put in.

"Ah now see thats the thing...we want those seats," Marigold Parkinson said as if it should have been obvious.  
"I don't see you name on them," Dai snapped.

"Shut up you Sheepshagger," Marigold snapped. Dai jumped to his feet in anger at the comment. From anyone else it would have been a joke but from a Slytherin it was an insult.

"Let's just go guys," Conner said quietly, packing up his stuff.

"That's it you lot, listen to that son of a..." Kenneth started.

"Son of a what? Can't think of an insult?" Conner asked.

"Oh I can think of many but I think your girlfriends are too innocent to know the truth about your daddy just now," Kenneth laughed. Conner blushed, it was true he hadn't told anyone about what Seamus had done to get money but it wasn't as if he was ashamed of it. He stood slowly and picked up his bag before leaving, the others following him. He could still hear Kenneth's laughter in the hallway.

"What did he mean by that?" Freya asked.

"Nothing, just ignore him," Conner said quietly.

"He obviously meant something," Evelyn said.

"Honestly guys, it doesn't matter."

"Ok don't tell us then, now lets find somewhere to finnish these dreaded essays..."

A/N Tada. Now couple of questions...should Seamus have a boy or a girl, how should Freya, Evelyn and Dai find out about Seamus's 'proffession' and should there be a Malfoy child?


	11. Donn And Sam

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter 11, Donn and Sam

When Seamus opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a plain white ceiling, nothing odd about that. Then he felt how utterly exhausted he was as he turned his head on the pillow. Then he saw Harry, sitting in a chair with a little bundle in his arms. The memories came flooding back all at once to Seamus, the labour lasting a total of 8 hours off God forsaken pain and his childs birth, his sons birth if the blue blanket was anything to go by.

"Harry?" he asked weakly, his voice rough from the screams he had been yelling the day before. Harry's head snapped to the side and he smiled at Seamus.

"You're awake, I thought you were never going to wake up. The nurses have been in twice to ask about his name for the birth certificate," Harry said standing quickly. He gently placed the bundle into Seamus's arms, causing a smile to spread over Seamus's face.

For 10 minutes they sat in silence, Seamus gently stroking his finger down his sons soft cheek, Harry smiling at them. They were interupted by a nurse walking up to the bed with a clipboard in her hands.

"Ah Mr Finnigan, it's good to see you awake. Now we need to know your sons name for his birth certificate," she showed him to form on the clipboard with all the details filled out except for the child's name and the 'father'. "And the other fathers name..."

"Unknown," Seamus said tonelessly, not looking up from his son as he thought through all the names that he liked. "And my son's name is Donn Cian (kee-an) Finnigan. D-O-N-N C-I-A-N F-I-N-N-I-G-A-N," he spelled it out as the Nurse looked hesitant to write anything down.

"That's an unusual name," she smiled at him before leaving to continue her duties.

"I think it's a lovely name," Harry said to Seamus who smiled.

"He deserves a special name, just like Conner did. Conner's middle name is quite a strange Irish name, Cormac," Seamus said.

"Yeah your right that is quite a strange name," Harry laughed.

"When can I go home?" Seamus asked.

"Well you've been here a day already and they said 2 days observation so tomorow." Seamus nodded before going back to gazing at his son. His second son and this time he didn't even know who the father was.

HOGWARTS

Conner was walking along the corridor on his own, heading for the owlery to send a letter to his dad. He turned a corner, checking the address on the envelope and didn't see the person until her walked into them. He gasped as he fell onto his bum and looked up into the slightly pissed of face of second year Sam Malfoy.

"Watch where your going," Sam snapped.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking..." Conner mumbled getting up.

"Riiiight...well next time lok where your going," and with that not increadibly nasty remark Sam walked off down the corridor. Conner frowned and continued his was to the owlery to post his letter.

_Hey Dad and Harry,_

_You were right, Hogwart's isn't so bad. Sorry I haven't written until now but the one time I was going to write I...didn't. Anyway I'm in Gryffindor and I've got 3 main friends, Dai, Freya and Evelyn. Dai's real name's Dafyd, that's the Welsh for of David but we all call him Dai. The girls are twins and the ONLY difference is their hairs different lengths. _

_How are you? You did remember that you promised I could come home for the birth remember so I hope you haven't had the baby yet. Anyway I'm having fun so I'll write again later. _

_Bye,_

_Love Conner._

A/N There we go, tis a bit short but i was bored and now I want to update it so I will. The Irish names I got from the names book...ok so half of them I couldn't pronounce but I picked the easy ones.


	12. Anger

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

A/N Ok I've been a bit of an idiot and some kind reviewer pointed it out without calling me an idiot but i am one. I said that Seamus left school to have Conner which means that for Sam Malfoy to actually be Draco's he'd have had to have left the year before and he...didn't. Whoppsee. Well he's not a major major character so lets just overlook it shall we...or Draco was pregnant at school but had the baby in the holidays...either way just go with it.

I Do It For My Son

Chapter 12, Anger

Seamus placed his son in his new crib in his bedroom before sitting at the table. He had to tell Conner he'd missed the birth. After recieving his sons letter ih hospital he'd felt a little guilty, he had promised that Conner could come home and be there for the birth but it had happened so suddenly and when he was in labour the pain was enough to make him forget. The only thing he'd wanted was Harry.

_Dear Conner, _

_I have some bad news to tell you. I've had the baby, your brother. It happened so fast I didn't have time to owl you and get you home. I'm so sorry, I know how much you wanted to be there but when the holidays come round you can come home and meet you baby brother Donn Cian. Again I'll say I'm sorry and I cannot wait for you to be home again._

_Love,_

_Dad._

That would have to do, it would take a literary genious to write a letter that wouldn't hurt Conner with such news. sighing he sealed it in an envelope and attatched it to Harry's owl, Herbie (named after the car of course!) and sent it off. Now he just had to wait for the heart-broken reply.

HOGWARTS

Conner screwed up the letter in his hand angrily, growling low in his throat. 'It happened too fast? Yeah right! He just didn't want me there, all he wants is this new baby!' he thought angrily as he ran down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower. He stormed through the common room, ignoring his friends, went up to his dorm and threw himself face down onto his bed. He bueried his face in his pillow as the tears of anger and pain started to flow.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Conner stepped off the train alone as the twins and Dai were staying at Hogwart's for christmas. He went to the baggage wagon and found his trunk, the guard helped him to get it onto a trolley as he couldn't manage it himself. He walked along the platform looking for his dad, no emotion on his face.

"Hello Conner," it was Harry who had obviouskly been looking for him. "Seamus is down here waiting for you with Donn."

"Great," Conner practically snarled, "The very people I don't want to see." Harry sighed. Seamus had been worried all day that Conner would be really angry with him for not letting him be there, after everything and all the promises. It looked like Seamus had been right and this anger would hurt more than one person.

A/N Sorry it's really really short, couldn't help it. Wanted to update. Anyway I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer.

Oh and 'hpfan1', I don't apretiate getting a review on a crap day that says and I quote, 'Your story sucks.' Look it's not up to me whether you like what I write but if you think it's that bad you could atleast take the courtesy to tell me what you don't like and maybe I'd be able to change it.


	13. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter 13, Forgivness

"Conner, can you watch Donn while I take a shower?" Seamus asked his eldest son who since coming home 2 days ago had hardly spoken, choosing instead to do his holiday homework as he was doing now. Conner made an annoyed sound but consented and Seamus lowered the half a year old boy down to the ground next to his big brother. "His bottles in the kitchen if he starts to fuss." Seamus was trying so hard to get Conner to forgive and the boy almost felt sorry for his fathers and his pitiful attempts.

"Got it."

"Right...well...I'll be in the shower," Seamus stuttered awkwardly before leaving Conners bedroom. He frowned, having become stuck halfway through his potions essay, and threw down his quill. He looked down at Donn who was staring at him with wide eyes and his thumb stuck in his little mouth. Conner couldn't help but smile, even he admitted that Donn was one of the cutest babies he had ever seen.

He struggled on with his essay and was just about finished when Donn began to fuss, hollering and rubbing at his eyes. Conner picked him up and was about to carry him into the kitchen when he realised that the tears had simply stopped when the baby had been picked up.

"Oh so thats it, you just wanted a cuddle eh? Admitt it," Conner teased Donn quietly, tickling his tummy. He sat on his bed and held his baby brother whose hand had latched onto the neck of Conner's t-shirt. "You're quite cute you know," Conner said seriously to the baby who just looked up at him. He heard the bathroom door open and heard his father moving into his bedroom. "Now how am I gonna finnish my potions essay and hold you at the same time?" He sighed dramatically and used his free hand to push Donn's hair from his forehead. "Looks like I'll just have to finnish it tomorrow. No problem."

"Was he alright for you?" Seamus asked from the doorway, dressed in only a bathrobe. Conner nodded and went to hand Donn over...only Donn refused to let go. "Look's like you're stuck with him. I'll start tea for when Harry get's back from the Ministry."

"Dad," Conner heard himself say, having come to an important decision. "I'm sorry for being horrible these past few days, I understand now that you didn't have time to call for me. I guess I was just angry at being pushed aside and forgotten."

"You really thought Donn was going to replace you didn't you?" Seamus asked. Conner looked down embarassed. "Oh Con you are my son, no one could ever replace you."

"Not even another son, not even Har-" he stopped himself, clamping a hand over his mouth. Seamus stared at him.

"You think Harry's..."

"No, not really, well, it's just that..." Conner mumbled, "You love him."

"What? Conner I-" Seamus paused, thinking. Those feeling he'd been getting that he hadn't felt since Oliver, could Conner be right, did he love Harry? "Even if I do love harry, which I'm not even sure of yet Con, it's a completely different love to the love that I feel for you. If I had to choose for some reason between the two of you I would not hesitate in choosing you over Harry."

"Really?"

"Really. Now you watch Donn and I'll go and cook. Anything you fancy?" Seamus asked.

"Peparoni pizza," Conner said happily. Seamus laughed and leaving a gentle kiss on Conner's forehead went into the kitchen.

A/N Very short I know but I'd started this and I wanted to put it up before I go on RFA ARGUS so that you wouldn't hate me quite as much. Oh and I know this chapter is very sappy, there was no way it couldn't be unless I made Conner into a horrible boy which I didn't want to do. Any requests for what should happen next, I need something exciting to happen to Conner and co at Hogwarts but I can't decide on what. It's really annoying.


	14. Discovery and Despair

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter 14, Discovery and Despair 

It was good to be back at Hogwart's again, with his friends and the work to do. He did however miss Donn. Yes he admitted it, he missed the baby who he thought was going to steal his fathers love for him. Now he couldn't even imagine why he'd thought those things.

"Hey look, it's the whore's freaky son," the horrible snear brought him out of his thoughts with a jolt. He stared at Kenneth, who had never as of yet said that. He'd started saying it, he's taunted him but he'd never out right said it. Conner couldn't even think of something to say before Kenneth continued, "How much did he get paid this Christmas? Is he teaching you the tricks of the trade?"

"Hey don't say such horrible lies about Conner!" Dai cried angrilly.

"Lie's? Who said they were lies? Ask Conner, bet even the last one was true," Kenneth sneered. Dai and the twins stared at him, then Conner.

"No! I'm not..." Conner cried.

"But you're not denying that you're father is are you?"

"I-I..." Tears welled up in Conner's eyes and blindly he pushed Kenneth away from him and fled down the hall, hearing Kenneth's laughter following him.

"Conner?" Kai asked quietly as he entered the dorm. The curtains were drawn around the end bed and sobs were coming from inside. "Con?"

"Go away."

"Con what Kenneth said..."

"Go away!"

"Was it true?"

"Please just go away..."

"But Con..."

"GO AWAY!"

"Do you think Kenneth was telling the truth?" Freya asked quietly as the three sat in the common room. Evelyn shrugged, watching the flames of the fire.

"Going by how Con reacted I'd say it was true," Dai said sadly. "But I don't get why he's soupset, I don't care what his dad does for a job, it doesn't change who Con is."

"Yes it does!" Evelyn snapped. "His dad's a whore! He get's paid for sex! That's revolting, I can't believe I even made friends with a whore's son, it makes me sick!"

"Evy that's enough!" Freya snapped at her sister. "What his dad does doesn't change who he is, why would it?"  
"Because he was most likely a male pregnancy, and it is even more likely that he was a customer's child!" Evelyn snapped at her sister. Then a voice came from behind them,

"I am not a customer's child."

"Con!" Dai gasped, oh he just had to hear it when Evy went off on one.

"My dad loved my other father, that I know. And I'm sorry you feel that way about me Evy, I'll try not to be too near you from now on so that I don't cause you to be sick every day," Conner's voice was dead as he spoke to the angry girl who looked away from him. "I was going to tell you all the truth anyway, but Kenneth blurted it out for me. I understand if you feel like Evy does and don't want to be my friends any more." With that he left, walking out of the portrait hall and out to the lake where he sat and looked at the sky's reflection upon the water.

Over the next week the word spread that Conner was the son of a whore, not only that but a male pregnancy son. No one but Dai and Freya talked to him any more. He sat alone when he could, phocusing on his studies which wasn't healthy for an 11 year old boy.

"Hey Con, we're going to the Quidditch stands to watch the first match of the seaon, you coming?" Freya asked him one Saturday morning.

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay here," Conner said quietly, trying to ignore the glares and looks of disgust his housemates were giving him.

"Ok, we'll tell you all about it," Dai said as he and Freya ran off. Conner sighed and pulled out a notepad and pen, starting to write a letter to his father,

_Dad,_

_I want to come home. This boy called Kenneth blurted out that you were a...a...whore and now everyone glares at me and calls me filthy. Only two people talk to me, Dai and Freya. I know Gryffindor's are supposed to be nice and all but at towards me they are just as bad as the Slytherin's. _

_I don't understand why everyone calls me disgusting, not only becasue of what you used to be but because I'm a male pregnancy child. What's wrong with being one? I wish someone would just be nice to me. They're all at the Quidditch match at the moment but I don't feel like going so once I've finnished this letter I'm going to work on my potions essay. _

_I really want to come home dad, at least there no one calls me filth. It's probably a good thing no one knows we used to live like tramps eh? Then it would be ten times worse. _

_Your Unhappy Son,_

_Conner. _

A/N I know the Gryffindor's are very un-Gryffindor like but never mind. Any suggestions on what should happen next. Obviously he can't actually leave school but I can't decide whether to ship to like a year ahead and have him still being alone or have something happen that makes everyone respect him. Anyway there's an update so la di da.


	15. 3 Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summaray: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter 15, 3 Years Later...

_**3 Years have passed. Conner is now in his fourth year of Hogwarts, a bright student but a lonely one. His father and brother are still living with Harry who has not as of yet had the guts to tell Seamus how he feels about him. **_

"Hello Donny," Harry said cheerfully, scooping up the toddler as he came through the door. Donn giggled. "Have you had a good day? I think you've had a good day by the way your smiling."

"I took him shopping," Seamus said, wiping his floury hands on the apron he was wearing.

"Ah, how about you show me what you got little man," Harry said to Donn who nodded as Harry carried him into the little boys bedroom that he shared with Conner when he was home.

"I got a new pair of trousers and some shoes and some tops, they're really nice. It's for when I start play school, so that I look smart and respepsicle," Donn said loudly.

"I think you mean respectable," Harry laughed.

"Yeah, that. Look, the shoes are all nice and new and black," Donn held up some lace up school shoes. "I can't tie them myself but daddy or you can do it."

"Well I'll have to teach you some time so that you can do it yourself," Harry told him. Seamus watched from the doorway before going back to making the cookies. Over the years he had discovered he was actually a very good cook, surprising after living on the streets for so long.

"A letter from Conner came earlier, it's on the mantle-piece if you want to read it. He really isn't happy...again," Seamus said sadly. Harry frowned and quickly took the envelope from the mantle-piece and pulled out the short letter.

_Hey Dad and Harry, _

_Monthly update on me. Well I got another detention from Snape and I'm having trouble in Divination, you were right I shouldn't have taken it. Kenneth has started a new attack at me, asking me who I last slept with, hello? I'm 13! But anyway nothing much to report. _

_Conner. _

"He does sound really low...but I did tell him not to take Divination," Harry said, folding the letter again and putting it back into the envelope. "Do you think there anything we can do?"

"Not till the Christmas holidays really, we can talk to him face to face," Seamus said sadly, depressed because of how...not happy Conner sounded in all of his letters, since his first year actually. Harry pulled Seamus into a hug, just a gentle one, nothing more than that. Seamus pressed his face into Harry's shoulder for a few moments, enjoying the comfort and closeness that he didn't get any more.

That night Seamus had a dream that he'd hadn't had since just after having Donn...a few years ago so having it again was a surprise. Having it then had shocked and surprised him, but now? The dream was simple.

Seamus walks into his bedroom to find Harry in his bed...naked.

Strips and ge's into bed.

Have rampant sex.

Pillow talk about a girl called Lillian.

More rampant sex.

And then he'd wake up, hard as a rock. It had been a recuring dream when he'd first arrived there but he had thought that it was just because of the fact that he was so used to having sex that he was having withdrawl simpton's...but then why would he have had it now? He didn't want Harry...did he?

A/N Right...well..ra ra ra boomsheeaaa. Dip dip dip and all that. he he, I'm hyper.


	16. First Day and a True Friend

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summary: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter 16, First Day and A True Friend

Harry loved full English breakfasts, it was possibly his favourite meal of the day, and Seamus cooked them very well indeed. Donn was eating his cereal rather noisily, as he did every day but today he was eating at an unusual speed, as he was full of anticipation. It was the little boys first day of school.

"Slow down Donn or you'll give yourself indigestion," Seamus told his son from where he was eating toast. Just one piece. Harry was always telling him he needed to eat more but after years of eating next to nothing Seamus's stomach still couldn't handle lots of food but he did try, just for Harry.

"But Daddy, the quicker I eat the quicker we can go," Donn whined. Harry smiled.

"Oh no no no, you see we can't go until Harry's finished because he's going to drive us there," Seamus said kindly, nodding to Harry who was eating at a leisurely pace.

"Why can't you drive us there?" Donn asked, knowing his daddy would be done a lot quicker than Harry who tended to take his time, savouring each bite.

"Because I don't have a driving license, Harry does."

"Oh…Harry?" Donn had looked putout for a mere second before his eyes lit up.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Can you eat really quickly or possibly eat afterwards so we can go now?" Donn asked with the puppy dog eyes going on a great deal. Seamus sniggered slightly and picked up his plate and Donn's empty bowl before going the sink. "Please?" Harry gave a great sigh and pushed his only half eaten breakfast away.

"Fine, go and get your coat on," he said sadly, as if it had been a **very **hard choice. Donn whooped and ran off to get his coat as he had been ordered. Seamus laughed and put Donn's blue lunch box into his school bag. Donn ran back into the room in his slightly large black coat and went to the front door, trying to turn the handle. "Are you ready to go Seamus?"

"Yes, I'll just slip on my shoes."

"Come on daddy! I wanna go to school!"

HOGWARTS

Conner hugged his books to his cheast as he ran down the corridor to his potions classroom. He was late, for Snape's lesson as well, being late in general was bad but for Snape...

"Ah Mr Finnigan, finally decide to grace us with your prescence," the teacher drawled as he entered the classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir, I overslept and missed breakfast..." Conner said quietly.

"Just like you're father and his friends, 10 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight," Snape growled. Conner looked at his feet and sat in his seat quickly, pulling out his books. He began jotting down what Snape had written on the board whe someone elbowed his side.

"I tried to wake you up," Dai hissed in his ear.

"It's alright, it's only detention," Conner hissed back. They stopped talking as Snape walked nearer to them, glaring at them as ever.

"I swear he hates you more than the others," Dai muttered.

"Not really, I just give him more oportunities to be mean to me," Conner said calmly.

"You are too nicer person, he hates you and you know it," Dai hissed.

"Talking in class Mr Williams, 10 points from Gryffindor." Dai swore quietly but not quietly enough, "20 points and detention."

It wasn't a bad detention as detentions went, just scrubbing the floor of the potions classroom. and there were two of them so they could talk as long as Snape wasn't in the room which a lot of the time as he had 'better things to do'.

"So have you heard from you dad lately?" Dai asked.

"Yes, he told me about Donn's first day of school. My little brother actually likes school. Insane I know, I hate it," Conner grumbled.

"It's more fun when you're little," Dai said.

"Yeah I guess so...only I never went to school till Hogwarts," Conner said sadly. "My dad taught me to read and write from and on old newspapers."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot."

"How could you forget that I grew up as a tramp? No one else has," Conner said sadly.

"Probably because I don't care if you grew up as a tramp," Dai said sincerely, sitting up and putting the bruch in the bucket. "How you grew up hasn't effected you, your still the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Oh you don't really mean that..."

"I do. You're a great friend Conner, never forget that."

A/N We won the Novice Band Competition! Woooo! Go POOLE SCC! Anyway tell me which of these idea's you like;

- Conner is attacked (by what I don't know)

- Donn


	17. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summary: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter 17, Attack

It had been a normal day really, Conner got up on time, had breakfast, went to his lessons...but then after dinner it all went wrong. He had been bored in the common room and had therefore decided to go for a walk around the lake and back. He'd been on the other side when it happened, a dozen figures cloaked all in black stepped out of the forrest and started to surround him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Conner asked, fear evident in his voice.

"You boy, you live with Potter, he killed out Lord."

"Leave me alone." Conner tried to sound brave but this only caused his attackers to laugh and pull out their wands, one even drew a knife from inside his cloak. They started to move forewards, Conner had no escape and he had also stupidly left his wand in his dormitory.

"Let's begin boys - _Crucio_!" Conner fell to the ground, screaming as pain flowed through his body, an amount of pain he had never yet felt. Tears leaked from his eyes as a silencing spell was cast on him, cutting off his screams. The spells continued to hit him, to hurt him. Then came the blows, the kicks and finally the knife that stabbed deeply into his side. And then they left, leaving him to die, alone.

Dai was frantic, where was Conner? He hadn't come back to the dorm last night, nor had he gone to breakfast. He remembered the Irish boy had said he was going for a walk so ignoring the fact that he was skipping Potions he ran out to the lake, looking for his friend.

And then he saw him.

"CONNER!"

LONDON

Harry was in bed, sick with a terrible cold and sotmach bg and so was not at work when the owl came for Seamus. He did however struggle out of bed ignoring his nausea when he heard Seamus cry out and crumple to the floor inthe living room.

"Seamus what is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked, kneeling by his friend. Seamus was in tears, crying fitfully. He just handed over the letter and Harry began to read, fighting the urge to be sick on the floor infront of him.

_Dear Seamus, _

_You must come to Hogwarts immediatly. Your son has been attacked while he was walking by the lake. His condition is bad but we hope that you're prescense will help him. _

_Your Friend, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

"Conner..." Seamus sobbed.

"Oh God, Seamus you must go, I will be alright here on my own," Harry said quickly, pulling Seamus to his feet. Seamus shook his head.

"You're ill, oh I don't know what to do, and Donn, Oh Harry..." Seamus threw his arms around Harry and cried into his shoulder. Harry was feeling very sick now but made a quick decision.

"We'll all go, we'll pick up Donn and go to Hogwarts, I can stay in bed and you can be with Conner. Now I must go and be sick," Harry said stiffly before turning and running for the toilet. Seamus hurriedly packed things for him, Donn and Harry and then waited for Harry to feel well enough. "We'd best apparate, you can't drive us in you're state."

"Yes Seamus, let us get there."

HOGWARTS

Seamus rushed into the hospital wing and gasped at what he saw, his son was pale and covered in bandages lying on a bed. His cheast was barely moving. He barely remembered breathing his sons name before he collapsed to his knees by the bed, taking one of Conner's hands in his own.

"Poppy, can you look after Donn, I have to go and throw up somewhere," Harry said awakwardly. Poppy frowned but took the scared looking boy into her arms and Harry dashed out of the room, his hand over his mouth.

"Harry sick, he's been in bed since wednesday. What happened the Conner? Is he going to be alright?" Donn asked the unfamiliar lady who looked down at him sadly.

"It all depends on how he is tomorrow, now how about I get someone to take you for some food?" Poppy asked him. Conner was at a turning point, if he improved over night there was a chance he could survive, if he didn't...well he'd suffered major blood loss and trauma and his chances were minimal.

A/N There we go, another update, more angst. Hopefully soon I'll get Harry and Seamus together...hopefully.


	18. News

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summary: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter 18, News

LONDON

Oliver sat alone in the café, sipping his coffee while reading the Daily Prophet when a shocking article caught his eye and caused him to almost drop his cup.

**BOY ATTACKED AT HOGWARTS, SUSPECTED DEATH EATER INVOLVEMENT.**

**Two nights ago Conner Finnigan was attacked while walking around**

**the Hogwarts grounds. A full investigation is in process to find out who is**

**responsible for the attack. Mr Finnigan suffered a great loss of blood**

**and was also placed under the cruciatus curse and when questioned**

**about the attack yesterday all he could weakly say was,**

**'Black robes...masks...so tired...hurts...because I live with Harry.'**

**He was of course referring to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, who took**

**in Mr Finnigan, his father and his brother when their circumstances **

**took a turn for the worse. Mr Potter and Mr Finnigan Sr are in**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry to help Mr Finnigans recovery.**

**Reported by - Craig Taylor.**

"Oh God, that's my son..." Oliver hissed worriedly. "I have to get to Hogwarts, I have to get to Hogwarts." He jumped up and was about to flee the café when he heard some poeple laughing evilly, pointing to the article in thier own copies.

"Finnigan boy attacked, probably deserved it. My son's in that boys year and he said that his father was a whore and a tramp. He probably deserved to be attacked," one man cackled. Oliver started to seeth.

"Really, oh that's funny, Potter living with a whore, probably using him," his companion laughed. "That little bastard boy probably deserved what he got." Oliver snapped and immediatly punched the man in the face.

"You shut up! That's my son you're talking about!" he shouted. The café was suddenly silent, staring at him. Then he realised what he had just said. "Crap." He panicked, threw some money at the waitress and ran from the café which immediatly was full of load talking and plans to report this to the Profet as soon as possible.

HOGWARTS

Seamus say in silence by his sons bed, holding one of the limp hands in his own. Conner would live, but it would take him a while to recover and he would be scarred for life.

"Daddy," Donn said quietly from where he stood at the foot of his brothers bed. "I want to go out and play, I'm bored."

"I can't leave Conner or Harry Donn, I'm sorry," Seamus told the littel boy softly.

"But I'm so bored! Daddy!" Donn cried sulkily, stamping his foot. "I want to go outside!"

"Donn please, I can't leave Conner, what if he wakes up?" Seamus asked the little boy. "What if he wakes up and no ones here? He'll be frightened and alone and in pain." Donn's eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm sorry I snapped Donn, I'm just worried about Conner. Next time Madame Pomfrey comes in I'll ask her to take you outside for a bit alright?"

"Yes daddy," Donn said quietly going back to where he had been playing with his toys on the floor, a little subdued. The door to the Hospitol Wing burst open voilently, hitting the walls because of the fierceness of their opening.

"What the...?" Seamus asked, standing and stepping out of the screnes surrounding his sons bed. Standing in the door way was a very familiar figure, Oliver.

"Where's my son?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "Where's Conner?"

A/N Thank you for who ever suggested this idea, it worked wonders!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not infact own Harry Potter. I do own Conner and Paul. **Warning! Contains MPREG, slash, rape, violence, prostitution, alcoholics and drug abuse. **Other than that it's your typical happy family fic!

Basic Summary: Seamus had to leave during 7th year due to the fact that he gave birth to a baby boy, Conner. Now he and his 10 year old son live on the streets in his home city doing what they can to survive. But all that changes when Seamus ask's for help... (slight change in summary but neh)

I Do It For My Son

Chapter 19, He Wakes

"He's still asleep...well unconscious. But Madame Pomfrey says that because he is still with us there is a large chance he'll li-" Seamus broke off and held Conner's hand tightly in his. Oliver moved forewords quickly and pulled Seamus into his arms, hugging him during his tears. "Why did you come?"

"I heard about the attack, he's my son, I needed to see if he was alright," Oliver whispered rocking him. "I must warn you, I think it'll be in the newspapers that he is my son…I sort of shouted it out quite openly." A hand absently petted Seamus's hair.

"I don't care who knows as long as he wakes up," Seamus's sobs increased and Oliver's hold on him tightened. "I just want him to wake up."

"Daddy?" Donn asked nervously, "Is this our other daddy?"

"This is Conner's daddy but not yours Donn, come here," Seamus said wiping his cheeks. Donn ran over and hugged Seamus tightly. Oliver stared at the little boy who wasn't his son this time. "Donn, this is Oliver. Oliver this is my second son Donn."

"Hello there," Oliver smiled at the boy who smiled back sadly.

"Who's my other daddy if you're not?" Donn asked.

"I don't know," Oliver said looking at Seamus who suddenly looked if it was possible even sadder. Seamus simply mouthed at his ex-lover 'I don't know either.' "Oh, I understand."

"What? What?" Donn asked looking up at his daddy.

"Nothing Donn, I just…" a moan from the medical bed stopped all three of them as they stared at the waking Conner. "Conner? Conner?"

"Dad?" the reply was weak, the voice soft but there.

"Oh Conner!" Seamus leaned over and hugged Conner tightly, probably too tightly. Oliver dashed off to alert Madame Pomfrey that her patient was awake. Donn ran around to the other side of the bed and climbed on to the bed gently so that he could hug Conner as well.

"Finally my patient is awake. I need you to get off of him so that I can give him a check up," Madame Pomfrey ordered as she arrived. "Mr Wood, please inform the headmaster that he's awake. Seamus, this will take enough time for you to get something to eat and don't tell me you don't need to because you haven't eaten a proper meal since you arrived here."

"But…"

"Go dad, I'll still be here when you get back."

"Awake barely a minute and already giving me orders," Seamus smiled at his son, kissed his forehead gently before he picked up Donn. "Shall we go eat and then come back?"

"Yes, the can I play with Conner?" Donn asked.

"Of course Donn, well let's go. The quicker we leave the quicker we can return…but where's Harry? I haven't seen him in quite a while."

A/N Sorry it's really short but I haven't updated in a while and wanted to post something.


End file.
